Sueño
by Zelshamada
Summary: Davis trata de controlar sus impulsos, estando a solas con Kari... xDD Me divertí haciendolo!! ^^ Por favor R/Rs! Inicio de la operación! o.ó


DIGIMON

"Sueño"

**Por:** Zelshamada.

¡Ooh, sí! ¡Claro! ¡Perfecto! ¡Gracias Destino! ¡_Sé_ que me estás probando! A ver qué hago. Pruebas mis impulsos, y mis deseos ¡Por supuesto! Y, ¡Tan lindo tú, Destino! ¿Tenía que ser justo en esta situación? ¡Digo! Me podías probar también algún otro día... ¡Pero debía ser _este_ y _así_!

 ¿Qué cuál es la situación? ¡Jaja! Te lo diré... Estoy acostado en el sofá de mi sala, junto con Hikari. ¡Plantéate la situación! Esto podría ser malo...

 Ustedes seguro dirán: "_¿Malo por qué? ¡Después de todo ella es la chica que te roba el sueño!"_ Yo les responderé: Lo que sucede, es que no sé si mis sentimientos son correspondidos... Y temo, acabar con esta amistad de tanto tiempo, que hemos construido, ¿Y qué pasa ahora? Que la tengo cerca, ella está dormida, y yo estoy justo a su lado... ¡Y sí sigo aquí no podré aguantarme a besarla! ¡Ooh, sí! _Eso_ es lo que pasa. 

 ¡Esto es difícil! Estoy aquí, acostado a su lado, contemplándole mientras mi ángel duerme. Se ve tan tierna, tan dulce, tan... ¡Ella! Sí, creo que esa es la única definición que le va bien. Aunque no sea muy completa ¡Pero bueno! Su cuerpo se mueve un poco, al ritmo de su respiración, y sus ojos rojos están cerrados, pero una especie de sonrisa se asoma en sus labios... ¡Ay! Pero que hermosa...

 ... Me provoca abrazarle. 

 ¡Bueno! Eso no es tan difícil, debido a la posición en la cual estamos, solo paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y puedo decir que lo hice dormido. ¿Qué? ¡Uno nunca se da cuenta de lo que hace dormido! Debo hacerlo rápido, y con delicadeza, para que no se despierte.

 Muevo un poco mi brazo hacía arriba. Mmmm... ¡Baka! ¡Los dormidos no piensan tanto para mover se brazo izquierdo! Pero, aún lo mantengo extendido hacía el frente. Lo pozo con delicadeza sobre su cintura ¡Muy bien! ¡Nada a pasado! El ángel de la luz sigue durmiendo entre mis brazos, como antes. Ahora, lo que haré es traerla un poco hacía mí. Con cuidado, Daisuke, con cuidado... ¡Recuerda que no se debe despertar!... Y también recuerda ¡No meter la pata! Si te pregunta algo luego, simplemente, ¡Estabas dormido!... Mmm... ¡Ya parezco loco yo! ¡Mi mente hablando conmigo! Bueno...

 Como iba diciendo, la atraigo un poco hacia mi cuerpo. Sin prisa, con calma, que no se despierte... ¡Trabajo realizado!

 ¡Bien, Daisuke! Ya lo lograste, ya la puedes sentir. Estamos los dos, acostados, abrazados y "dormidos"... ¡Jeje! Ahora, puedo sentir su espalda algo recargada en mi pecho, y su cintura estrecha tomada, suavemente, con mi brazo izquierdo, sintiendo su calmado respirar. 

 Lo hiciste bien... ¡Ooh! ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! A ver, Chico Inteligente, ¡Ahora ves que es _más_ difícil resistirse! ¡Claro! Te das cuenta cuando ya la tienes en tu brazos, con su tentativo cuello a la vista, y sus labios rosas invitándome a besarles, y la belleza de su... ¡No te desvíes! Quedamos en que me estaba dando cuenta...

 Mmm... Estar así, brindándonos calor, y en una posición tan cómoda, me da sueño. Sí, creo que pronto podré quedarme dormido y...

 ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Se movió! ¡Se movió! Está dando la vuelta, y está quedando justo al frente mío... ¡Ahora sí que me será imposible dormir, y controlarme! Sí, puesto que su cabeza está recostada en mi pecho, y nuestras piernas están algo entrelazadas, y su mano, está en mi brazo. Si soy sincero ¡Me encanta como estamos! Pero... Recordemos que debo controlarme ¡Tengo que controlarme!

 ¡Ooh! Ahora me siento más tenso, y nervioso ¿Y sí se despierta y me reclama?... Mmm... ¡Bueno! Yo no hice nada, ella se acomodó. Ahora estoy más cómodo, pero la tentación de sus labios, se a incrementado...

 Quiero besarla... Sí, eso quiero, eso es lo que me está gritando todo ahora. _"Bésala"_ ¡Aah! ¿Será que ahora mi cabeza se pondrá a cantar "La Sirenita"? ... Mmmm... ¡Tal vez me distraiga! ¡Ejem! A ver...

"Ella está, ahí sentada frente a ti, no te ha dicho nada aún, pero algo te atrae,... No ha dicho nada ¡Y no lo hará! Sino la besas ya..."

 ¡No! ¡Mente! (Y corazón...) ¡Dejen de cantar eso! ¿Qué no ven que me dan más ganas de serle sincero, y mostrarle todo lo que la quiero?

 ¿Qué la quiero? ¿Quiero? ¿Querer? ¡No! No, querer no... ¡La amo! Sí, ¿Por qué no ser honesto conmigo mismo? ¡La amo! Y no lo puedo evitar! Ella me hechiza, y... 

 ¡Voy a besarla! Está dormida, no lo sabrá... ¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡¿Estoy loco?! No vas a hacer nada... ¡Contrólate!

 -¿Por qué tan tenso, Daisuke?

 Abro mis ojos a más no poder ¡Hikari me ha hablado! ¿Qué no estaba dormida? Pero... ¡Me está hablando! ¿Y entonces...?

 -¿Yo?- Contesto mientras que siento que mi corazón saldrá de mi cuerpo, y mis nervios me harán decir estupideces- ¿Tenso? ¡No!... Jeje... ¡Para nada!

 Hikari abrió sus bellos ojos con delicadeza, hipnotizándome. ¡Aahh! Que bellos ojos, que bella sonrisa, que bella cara ¡Que bello ángel que cayó del cielo!

 -Te siento tenso... ¿Por qué será?

  ¡Destino! ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo? Hikari se a acercado más a mi... ¡Ahora sí estamos abrazados! Su mirada es ¿Seductora? Y su sonrisa ¿Divertida?  

 Sin quererlo, ¡Como un acto reflejo! Mi cabeza se va un poco hacia la de ella. ¡Bueno! Mi boca se fue un poco hacia la de ella. Pero antes de tocarla, me detengo. ¡Contrólate, Daisuke!...

 Pero, ella no se ha movido. 

 ¡Digo! Cuando uno no quiere un beso, por lo general, mueve su cabeza hacia atrás, voltea la cara ¡O algo! ¡Pero ella no! Está igual ¡Igual! Como sí... También quisiera ese beso.

 Unos escasos 5 centímetros distancian nuestros labios. ¡Ooh! Sí no salgo de esta rápido... ¡No me podré controlar! ¡O no! La besaré... ¡La besaré! No puedo seguir así. Yo la amo,... Y si no hago el intento, no sabré lo que ella siente, por lo que ¡Que muera la distancia!

 Me acerco más hacia ella, mientras cierro los ojos. Casi y no puedo esperarme para sentir sus labios, que solo son dignos de ser besados, por el mejor de todos. Y como no me creo el mejor,... Es por "eso" (O sea, no ser correspondido, o que mi corazón no esté preparado para tan bella sensación) Que tengo miedo, a besarla.

 Pero ¡Lo estoy haciendo! Siento el ligero roce de sus labios...

 **¡TUM KUMMMMHHH!!**

 ¡Auch! Me duele la espalda, y la cabeza ¿Alguien anotó el número de matricula?

 -¿Daisuke?- Escucho en un tono de voz dormido- ¿Mmmhh? ¡Oh, Daisuke! ¿Estás bien?

 ¿Qué? ¿Aah? Esa es la voz de Hikari, pero... ¡Hace un momento estaba a nada de besarme con ella! 

 Abro los ojos, y lo primero que observo, es el rostro preocupado de un ángel, cuyo emblema es la luz. 

 -¿Qué pasó?- Pregunto tontamente, en un tono de voz, que hasta yo lo puedo considerar de recién despertado. 

 -¡Te caíste del sofá!- Me explicó Hikari- Estamos dormidos y te caíste... ¿Te encuentras bien?

 ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dormido?! ¡No! Yo no estaba dormido... ¿O sí?

 -¿Estaba dormido?- Repito, pero ahora, en voz alta. De repente, me levanto del suelo con prisa, provocándome un leve mareo- ¿Y qué pasó? O sea... Que ¿Todo fue un sueño? ¡¿Todo?!

 Hikari me observó con el semblante confundido.

 -Pues...- Me respondió meditando- ¡Me imagino yo que fue un sueño! Nos quedamos dormidos viendo la película... ¿Lo recuerdas?

  Mi mente, parece reaccionar, y llevarme, hasta el último momento que sé que estuve consiente. ¡Claro! Luego de abrazar a Hikari,... Debí quedarme dormido. 

 Bajo la cabeza en un tono triste.

 -Sí...- Respondo con suavidad, mientras me volvía a sentar en el sofá, junto a Hikari- Sí fue un sueño... ¡Pero quería que fuera la realidad!

 Hikari sonrió un poco mientras que se pegaba más a mi.

 -¿Qué soñaste?- Preguntó sonriendo.

 -Esto...

 Tomo la cara de Hikari con delicadeza, y la llevo a la mía. La beso como en mi sueño...

 **_¡¡ALTO!!_**

 ¡Jeje! Que ocurrente es mi imaginación. ¡Pero me encantaría hacerlo! 

 -Bueno...- Respondo, a su pregunta- Soñé,... Que besaba a la persona que más quiero...

 Noto, como la mirada de Hikari baja un poco, junto con su cabeza.

 -¿A sí?- Pregunta mientras se voltea- Y... ¡Bueno! ¿Se puede saber quién es esa persona especial?

 ¿Qué? Mmm... Este comportamiento es raro. ¡Y no me lo estoy imaginando! ¿Qué debo responderle?

 -Pues... No sé sí te agrade saberlo.

-Yo tampoco sé...- Se sincerita ella.

 ¿Aah? Ya estoy confundido ¿Ahora que hago? 

 Agacho mi cabeza, mientras que siento que mis mejillas se tornan escarlatas. 

 Sus hermosas manos de ángel toman mi rostro, acercándolo al de ella.

 ¿Qué sucede? Hikari cierra sus ojos, mientras que inclina un poco la cabeza, y sus labios se besan con los míos.

 ¡Dios! ¡Oh, sensación hermosa que los dioses le han permitido vivir a los mortales humanos! No creo haber disfrutado así otro momento.

 Luego de un rato de besarnos, nos separamos. Ella está sonrojada, pero se ve contenta ¡Yo soy feliz! ¡Nunca había sido tan feliz!... ¡Es decir!... En estos casos uno puede intuir que le gustas a la persona que te besó ¿Verdad? ... Voy a creer que sí...

 Luego de algunos minutos sin reaccionar, mi sonrisa se hace más amplía, mientras que vuelvo a acercarme a ella, y le susurro:

 -Mi persona especial, eres tu, mi bella Hikari...

 _¡¡Aahh!! ¿Qué más puedo decir? ¡Soy feliz!_

FIN 

** NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

 Sí!! Escribí un Daikari!! ¡Sí! ._. Después de tantos Takaris... ^^U ¡Ya era justicia con mi lindo Davis! (Sí! ¬¬ MÍO Lady.... xDD) 

 Esto tiene dedicatoria! n_n A mi querida amiga Kaiser Hikari! ^^U Disculpa la tardanza!!!!! Pero, espero que te haya gustado. 

 *Ejem* ^^U _Anuncio:_ Este fic marca el comienzo de la OPERACIÓN:*Novatos*   ¡Arriba-rriba!! xDD 

 Mi correo está abierto:

zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com

 Pero mi MSN es:

zelshamada@hotmail.com 

 ¡Gracias por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


End file.
